


Interruptions

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Texting, bottom!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean regrets teaching Cas how to sext. But other times he's glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

Sometimes Dean regretted teaching Cas how to sext. It was hot yeah. And Cas seemed to enjoy it as much as he did, but Castiel didn't sleep. And he wasn't very good at choosing the right time to do it. Like when Dean was on a hunt. Or when they were driving. Or when Sam was right next to him. If Dean was in bed and Sam was asleep it was perfect. Other then that. It just made him hot and bothered.

 

 

Like when they were clearing out a nest of vampires and he got a text saying "Fuck me.". Or the other time when he was sleeping and Sam happened to look at his phone. That time was worse because Cas sent a picture. Sam made Dean apologize over and over.

 

 

 

Another time was when he was driving with Cas in the back seat. He got a text but didn't look at it. A few minutes later Cas says to check his phone. "I wish Sam wasn't here. We could pull over and you could have me in the back seat."

 

Dean just swallowed hard and tried to ignore it. But Castiel continued. Sam was asleep so the angel leaned forward and whispered in Dean's ear.

 

"I think it's time to find a motel."

 

Dean agrees and they get two rooms.

 

 

 

But the worst time Cas could possibly do it is when he's kidnapped. And the kidnapper has his phone. Right in the middle of their speech about killing the Winchesters, Dean's phone goes off. And when the monster or possibly other hunter, looks at the phone they see a picture of an angel of the lord's erect cock.

 

 

 

Those times are always the worst.

 

 

 

But there were a few times that it worked out. Like when Dean was at the bar alone. Sam was out at the library doing research. Cas texted and Dean was up for it. 

 

 

 

**Dean. It's been over a month. I need you. -C**

 

 

**Oh you need me? How? -D**

 

 

**I need you to fuck me senseless. I need you to mark me. Run your fingers down my vessel. -C**

 

 

**I will Cas, but how do I know you're not just teasing? -D**

 

 

**Does it look like I'm teasing? -C**

 

 

Dean has to cover his phone when Castiel sends him a picture of his erection. Dean doesn't know when Cas learned how to send pictures. But he did.

 

 

 

**I guess you're not joking. -D**

 

 

  
**Dean, it aches. Please. Tell me where you are. -** **C**   


 

 

**Hold on, I have to get back to my motel first. Can you wait until then? -D**

 

 

**I don't know if I can control myself. I want you so bad. You know I'm not used to these sensations. -C**

 

 

**I know babe. Don't you touch yourself though. You're mine remember. -D**

 

 

**I remember clearly Dean. When you filled me up last time. When I came yelling your name. -C**

 

 

Dean is in the impala now driving back, he's getting extremely hard now and the idea of having Cas is making it worse. He drives quickly to get back to his motel room.

 

 

 

**Dean. Where are you. I need you now. -C**

 

 

**I can't take any longer. Please.**

 

**-C**

 

 

**I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it tomorrow. -C**

 

 

**Maple Inn, it's in Nebraska. Room 167. -D**

 

 

Dean runs into his room and locks the door behind him. When he turns around Castiel is already in the room.

 

 

 

"Dean."

 

 

 

He rushes over to Cas and grabs his coat collar. Pulling the angel toward himself, pressing their lips together hard. It's all desperate, so wanting. Dean growls as he moves to Castiel's neck. Leaving bright red hickeys all over him. Cas loves it. He whimpers and clutches Dean's shirt. 

 

 

 

Castiel tries to keep this up for as long as he can. But after a few minutes he can't take it. Using his "mojo" as Dean calls it, he moves them to the bed and in the process removes all of their clothes.

 

"Impatient are we?" Dean teases.

"It's been so long. I can't wait."

Castiel says matter-of-factly. 

"Okay okay." They lay down and continue kissing. Dean loves kissing Cas. His perfect full lips against his own. It's like heaven.

He reaches slightly and gently pushes a finger into Cas. His angel shudders and then whines for more. Two, three fingers and Cas is ready.

"Now." Castiel says with authority. Dean positions Cas and lines up. He pushes in and can't believe he's been able to wait a month for this.

 

"Oh fuck Cas." 

"Dean, please move."

Dean begins to thrust his hips. Slowly at first. But soon he's pummeling the angel.

 

It's so hot and Dean can't get enough. He moans loudly and Cas does too.

 

"More, oh shit, harder."

Dean obliges and thrusts faster and harder. 

 

Cas feels every move Dean makes. All his senses are heightened and it all feels great. Soon it's all too much and Cas can't take it. He comes without even touching himself. Dean comes soon after and groans when he comes. 

 

After about a minute of heavy breathing there's a knock at he motel room door. He locked it earlier and Sam can't get in.

Before Dean can do anything he's dressed and Cas is gone. He unlocks the door and let's Sam in.

"What have you been doing?" He asks as he comes in and immediatly crashes on his bed. 

"Nothing much." Dean replies.

 

When he gets in bed, exhausted from earlier. He gets a text.

 

**We have to do that more often. -C**

**I enjoyed it. -C**

**I did too Cas. I agree. I'll text you when I'm not busy. -D**

**My siblings dislike all the hickeys. -C**

**Yeah well, you love them. -D**

The next day when Dean is with Sam interrogating a woman whose husband died. Dean gets a text.

 

**Are you busy? -C**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
